prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dojo Wars SuperShow 23
: Ashe Versus Hyde | image = DojoWarsSuperShow23.jpg | promotion = Combat Zone Wrestling | date = August 23, 2019 | venue = The Coliseum | city = Voorhees, New Jersey | attendance = | lastevent =Dojo Wars 227 | nextevent =Dojo Wars 228 }} : Ashe Versus Hyde took place in Voorhees, New Jersey. The event took place on August 23rd, 2019. Results ; ; *"Fight of Flight" Gabriel Syke defeated "The Sardonic Shooter" Ari Abbott by Pinfall (8:11) with a short powerbomb as Abbott applied a triangle choke. (Referee: John Music) *Karen Bam Bam & Nevaeh Chantelle defeated The Endless (Meatbag & Mother) and Greatest Man Alive, Incorporated (Greg Jones & "The Ecudorian Nightmare" Adrian Santos) in a Three Way Elimination Match in 6:12. (Referee: Tori Castillo) **The Endless (Meatbag & Mother) defeated Greatest Man Alive, Incorporated (Greg Jones & "The Ecudorian Nightmare" Adrian Santos) by Pinfall (5:04) when Mother pinned Jones after a headkick. **Karen Bam Bam & Nevaeh Chantelle defeated The Endless (Meatbag & Mother) by Pinfall (6:12) when Bam Bam pinned Meatbag after a scoop slam into a sitout side slam. - "Daredevil" Dave Doll was informed that Henrik was granted more time to prepare by the Dojo Wars Executive Committee. *"Boujee Boy" Griffin McCoy defeated Boom Harden by Disqualification (8:19) when Harden used a chair on McCoy and laid him out. (Referee: John Music) *The Highest of High Flyers ("Big Time" Jae Fre & "The Psychedelic Psychonaut" Kristian Robinson) defeated Marshall Abbott & "The Bahama Bad Boy" Vinny Talotta by Pinfall (7:58) when Robinson pinned Talotta after a 630 Degree Splash from the top turnbuckle. (Referee: Miles Mytee) - "Daredevil" Dave Doll was attacked on the arena floor on the way to the ring for his match up with Henrik. It was later announced that the match would still occur as scheduled later in the evening. *Dominick Denaro defeated "Diligent" Corey Dillinger by Pinfall (9:49) after a slide enzugiri. (Referee: Tori Castillo) *"The Missing Ingredient" Kris Bishop defeated Nate Carter by Pinfall (8:47) with a crucifix slam in a Match Where Maven Bentley was Special Guest Referee. *"Hellboy" Ellis Taylor defeated Kee Min (18:08) when Taylor had Min tied up and threatened to cut his hair in an I Quit Match - With Referee: Echo Endless) *"Daredevil" Dave Doll defeated Henrik by Disqualification (1:24) when Henrik gave Doll a low blow immediately after being forced to shake his hand - with Referee: Miles Mytee *DK Meadows © defeated Charlie Tiger in a Two-Out-Of-Three Falls Match, 2 Falls to 1 in 17:38 to retained the CZW Medal Of Valor Championship in his 4th Defense. (Referee: Echo Endless) **Fall 1: Charlie Tiger p DK Meadows (8:34) after a charging headbutt. **Fall 2: DK Meadows b Charlie Tiger by Disqualification (3:17; 11:51) when the referee caught Tiger hit Meadows with the championship belt. **Fall 3: DK Meadows p Charlie Tiger (5:48; 17:38) after a cross arm brainbuster. *Eran Ashe defeated "The Lariat God" DJ Hyde by Pinfall (13:12) with a roll up in a CZW Rules Match. - with Referee: Tori Castillo) Gallery External links * Results Category:2019 events